Speak Now
by Spottedleaf900
Summary: Damnit." I take a shaky breath and hastily remove my glasses to clean off the fresh bout of tears flooding my vision.  Keep it together Kyle.  I can't afford to do this.  Not now.  I have to get my Stan back. ONESHOT BoyXBoy


**Hello South Park Lovers! I have finally joined the world of Fandom and I'm never going back! XD So this is my First South Park fic and I'm so excited to see what you guys think! Unfortunately I do NOT own South Park (damn) but I will survive on Fanfiction! Reading it, writing it, reviewing it, getting a little too obsessed with it…oh who'm I kidding there's no such thing as too obsessed right? .….…*ahem* Ok let's get on with the story!**

**This is sort of a song fic…kinda…not really…based off the song Speak Now by Taylor Swift**

A gentle summer breeze blows the plethora of pink and white shaded flowers decorating the cathedral doors into a mad dance. I stare up at the church, bile rising in my throat from nerves, heartache, and disgust. Every shade of pink, from barely there to nearly magenta, is covering the entire building, giving it the illusion of being doused in Pepto Bismol. Yuck! Of course Wendy would make everything pink.

As I watch the well dressed guests file in through the large archway, my eyes land on the church's outdoor announcement board. The normal display of service times on the well-kept sign is replaced with today's big news. The words, 'Welcome to the wedding ceremony of Stanley Marsh and Wendy Testeburger' are printed in large, attention getting script, taking up the entire board. Despite my attempts at a stony exterior, I flinch when I read the names, and my heart manages to flutter and shatter at the same time.

"Damnit." I take a shaky breath and hastily remove my glasses to clean off the fresh bout of tears flooding my vision. _ Keep it together Kyle. _ I can't afford to do this. Not now.

_I have to get my Stan back._

I shake my auburn curls out of my eyes, replace my glasses, brush off my casual clothes, take a semi steady breath, and prepare myself for the hell hole I am about to enter. I am headed into the church where the girl I'd come to loath was about to take the man of my dreams away from me forever.

So I should probably back up a bit. See, I didn't know I was in love with my best friend back when things started to fall apart. I know what you're thinking. Kyle Broflovski not know something? Pshh! That's absurd! Well believe it people; I may have been the most academically advanced kid in my school career but, when it came to real life, the things that are actually valuable to know, I was a retard, a fucking dumbass, and I paid for it dearly. I was so dense I couldn't even pick up on my own feelings.

But Wendy sure as hell did, and boy did she jump on it. I didn't even get a chance to truly contemplate my feelings for Stan before she had broken our bond and made our super-best-friendship a mere memory. Not even a month into Wendy's meddling; Stan couldn't even look at me anymore. Grant it, coming out to him after Wendy had already driven a decent wedge between us probably wasn't my best judgment call, but can you really blame me? He was my best friend. It was so painful watching him willingly abandon me. I knew he still cared about me, but it just seemed so easy for him to pick Wendy over me. So I made a desperate attempt to keep him and all it did was give Wendy more ammunition.

Looking back at the church, I see a mop of blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes that make me smile. _ Thank god I'm not alone._ Kenny glances in my direction and winks at me before straightening his tux and dark orange tie, then going inside to find his seat. It's nice to have a comrade that was actually invited by the 'lovely bride to be'.

I probably would've gone crazy if not for Kenny. That kid saved my life. He was their when Wendy had Stan convinced I spread rumors about him, saying we were gay lovers together, and he refused to speak to me at all. In reality she had told everyone that I was completely gay for Stan and trying to turn him. _Like I'm some fucking vampire!_ Anyway her little rumor got me severely beaten up by Stan's football friends. Kenny tore them off me, took me to his trailer park home, and called Stan. He showed up about an hour later, worried out of his mind with a very pissed Wendy following him. I couldn't help but be a little happy about the whole situation at that moment. The Bitch couldn't keep us apart for long, or so I thought at that point.

Kenny came to my rescue again when Wendy tried to 'help' me get my first kiss. She dragged me to a party; making a point to get me drunk, proceeded to make out heavily with Stan right next to me for about ten minutes just to rile me up, and then, to put the icing on the shit-cake, shoved me in a closet with a very drunk Butters. Now it wouldn't have been such a huge deal, assuming Kenny hadn't just told me the night before that he really liked Butters. _Yeah I didn't know what to say to that either, it's just…weird._ I swear on my life Wendy was somehow listening in on said conversation, and saw it as a perfect opportunity to make me entirely alone. Thankfully, Butter's was too drunk to even stand up straight, let alone kiss me.

The worst part about the entire night was that Stan did absolutely nothing to help me. He just watched as Wendy made my night awful, stood by as she humiliated me again and again, until I finally broke down. His girlfriend's sick fun was far more important than his "super-best-friend's" feelings. Kenny found Butters and I in the closet and carried him out bridal style while I followed unsteadily, tears streaming silently down my face. When we got to his house he put Butters to bed and then tried his best to comfort me, but the damage was done. My heart was broken. I don't know if it was desperation, drunkenness, or a momentary lapse of judgment but I ended up sharing my first kiss with Kenny that night. I wasn't really attracted to him. Ok, I'm not kidding anyone, I was. Everyone is attracted to Kenny; the kiss didn't mean anything though. He and I both knew that. It was merely his way of helping me through the night.

Stan and I didn't interact again for a long time, not until the Graduation party. It was at Token's house which meant that it was a crazy-ass, drug-pumped, drama-filled party that most of us wouldn't remember. I wish I was one of those who didn't remember.

It started out like any other party…loud music, weed, booze, the whole sha-bang. Token's large den had become a giant dance floor, although in my opinion the mass of bodies there were writhing in a clothed orgy more than dancing. When I arrived, Stan and Wendy were deep in the sex mash pit, and they were going at it hard. Stan's mouth was molded to Wendy's neck and her leg was wrapped securely around his waist, her slutty mini skirt leaving little to the imagination.

Despite the anger I felt towards Stan from before, I still couldn't shake the jealous twinge in my heart when seeing them together. I quickly weaved my way through the drunken crowd, searching desperately for Kenny. Turns out he had disappeared to an upstairs bedroom with Butters. _What a shocker!_ When I realized I wouldn't be able to find him in that moment, I settled for topping off my drink and slamming it down quickly. At that moment I felt someone grab me and yank me back the way I came. Thinking it was Kenny I started to yell about him abandoning me.

"Where the Fuck did you run off to Ken…" I trailed off, slowly realizing that the person dragging me was not Kenny. Stan's expression was a mixture of fear, excitement, pain, and something else I couldn't read in my slightly buzzed state. He led me up the stairs and into a vacant bedroom, closing and locking the door behind us. When he turned back to me I immediately went rigid, my thoughts erratic and clouded slightly._ He's gonna hit me, he's gonna hit me, he's gonna give me a fucking black eye, how the hell am I gonna explain a fucking black eye to everyone?_

"Kyle…" his voice was laced with emotion, and it stopped my runaway thoughts in their tracks. He came closer and my heart flipped over. Knowing I couldn't defend myself, I closed my eyes tightly and prepared myself to be punched in the face. You can imagine my surprise when, instead of a fist in my nose, I got a soft pair of lips pressed clumsily against mine.

The kiss was by no means perfect, it was wet and he practically fell on me when he did it, but the moment our lips touched, there was no stopping us. My fingers laced in his raven hair, a strange icy hot sensation overtook my entire body, and soon clothes were gathering on the floor. I will not go into detail of the night, partly because I don't remember all the details myself, partly because it was my first experience and I'm not one to share those things. What I will say is that I woke up naked, sore, and alone. _Yeah, I know…dick move on his part. Fucker didn't even leave a note!_

Still, even after all the shit, all the confusion, all the heartache the dumbass put me through, here I am, standing outside a stupid church covered in stupid pink flowers trying to save the stupid guy that broke my stupid heart from the stupid girl who will ruin his life otherwise. Yep, I'm stupid.

"God damnit Stan." I sigh and adjust my glasses for the umpteenth time. Then I slide inside behind a big group of guests meandering in to find their seats. I weave my way through to hide between the wall and a large pillar. _Never thought I'd say this but, thank god I'm small! _I'm in a perfect spot where I can see the alter on one side and see the hallway where the bridal party will enter on the other side.

Examining the crowd, I find all of our old friends. Kenny is arguing good naturedly with Cartman. A few seats away is Butters, fiddling with his baby blue tie and gazing at Kenny longingly. _I told Kenny Butters wanted him back but he wouldn't listen to me._ A few feet from them, Craig, Tweek, Clyde and Token are laughing and joking around about god knows what, Tweek staying as close to Craig as possible, their fingers laced together. I watch them, puzzled. _I thought Kenny told me that most of these guys were part of the wedding party._

I then hear yelling and what sounds like glass breaking behind me. I turn my head to see Bebe scurrying out from behind a curtain, giving me a glimpse of a figure in a big, cupcake shaped dress…_isn't she lovely._

Bebe rushes up to Token and the others, she talks quickly and the guys all head to the back, some looking frightened, others just plain annoyed. I watch as Bebe gives Token a deep kiss before dragging him to the back. _Ugh…women. This is why I don't like women!_

Looking back at the crowd, I see that Wendy's entire side is dressed in, gaudy, pastel colors and they are all staring indignantly at Stan's side. The _apple certainly doesn't fall far from the tree._ I see Stan's dad make a 'fun' gesture at her family and can't help but laugh at their appalled faces_. _Leave it to Randy to be totally drunk at his own son's wedding. _ Although I think what I'm about to do takes the cake for the 'biggest wedding crasher.'_

My eyes trail up from Randy, and suddenly I am staring at the whole reason I'm here. Stan looks amazing. His feathery hair sweeping just above his deep azure eyes, his jet black tux fitted perfectly to his body, his half smile filling the room with warmth. I know I sound so gay but I really can't help it. _Why must I love this kid?_

My heart jumps and my stomach flips queasily when the wedding march begins, the pipe organ making it sound like something that should be played at a funeral. The depressingly slow pace of the wedding party isn't doing anything to make it peppier. When it's finally time for the bride to make her way to the altar, Wendy doesn't hold back. She practically floats down the aisle like some pageant queen, but it's obviously rehearsed, as is the smile on Stan's face. He looks happy to everyone else, but I know that smile. That's his 'I'm faking it' smile. I haven't seen his genuine smile since…well, since the night we were together. I blush and duck behind the decorative curtains on the pillar. _If Wendy sees me I'm done for._

"Dearly beloved…" I hear the preacher begin and take the opportunity to sit in the very back, hidden by guests and shadows. I can now feel the nerves setting in. I'm shaking and I feel like I might pass out as I halfway listen to the minister. My heart races faster and I'm certain everyone can hear it. _Oh god…I'm gonna puke…I can't fucking do this! This is fucking crazy! _My breathing becomes ragged and I have to put my head between my knees to stay conscious. _I'm losing it! I can't do this! Okok, this has got to stop…I'm gonna be ok…I've got to be ok…I've got to be—_

"—speak now or forever hold your peace." The preacher's voice bursts into my thoughts, and I am frozen. _Move idiot! Move! MOVE! _ There's a silence for five seconds, then ten. _You're gonna lose him dumbass! GET THE FUCK UP! _ I can hear the minister breathing in to speak. My heart stops and I jerk out of my seat before it's even a full thought.

"I object!" I say it much louder then I intended to. I'm breathing hard and my hand is shaking violently in front of me. The entire room turns toward me, everyone looks either shocked or horrified, but I hardly notice. My gaze is locked with Stan's. I take a trembling breath and I swallow the bile in my throat before I speak.

"I-I am not the kind of boy…who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion," _Oh that's good Kyle, you sound like an idiot. _"But you are not the kind of boy, who should be marrying the wrong girl." My eyes remain locked on his. No one else even exists. It's just us. "Stan…don't say yes, run away now! Please! Don't wait or say a single vow…I love you…more than anything!" _Oh god I'm crying, I sound so ridiculous! I've lost it. _"Please…hear me out. I…I'll wait for you…I…I'm sorry…" I can't stand it anymore. I turn and run as fast as I can out of the church, clumsily stumbling to the back entrance. Tears stream down my face and I can't even stand anymore.

"Fuck!" I yell angrily, before slumping against the wall. My head is pounding and my chest hurts. I lightly pull on my hair to distract myself. I hear footsteps approaching and tense up. My heart hopes it's Stan; my head knows it's Kenny.

"Don't you start pulling your hair out Broflovski. You'll get as bad as Tweekers." _What the…?_

"Craig?" I look up to see him staring down at me, his normal stoic features only marred by the concern and pity in his eyes. _Great…now I'm being pitied. _"What are you doing here?"

"You really shook things up Broflovski." His tone is so straight forward it almost seems condescending. My head drops, defeated.

"He hates me now."

"Yeah, probably."

"Wow you really know how to cheer me up."

"I tell it like it is Kyle." Pulling me up he sighs and brushes me off. "Listen dude, you still did it. You told him how you felt and that's all you can do. He'll do with it what he wants. Now I think you should go home, relax, and wait for me, Kenny, and the guys to come get you."

"Oh boy is it a party?" I scoff weakly. At least I get a laugh out of him.

"If that's what you wanna call it. I gotta get back to Tweekers. Hang in there Broflovski." Patting my shoulder he smiles slightly and heads back to the church. I sigh. _He's right…I need to get out of here. I've done what I can and—_

"Well that was…interesting."

My heart stops.

"I mean you've never been one to make a big entrance. You don't like attention. I know that more than anyone Kyle."

_No way._

"Come on Ky, turn around. It's me, I won't hurt you."

Slowly I turn to face him. There he is. He's standing so casually in front of me, like I didn't just intentionally sabotage his wedding, like we didn't have a drunken night of passion that led to so much more, like the old times. His lopsided smile makes my fractured heart flutter with happiness.

"So you gonna speak now?" he chuckles and takes a step closer.

"I-I just…Stan…I'm so sor-" He cuts me off with his fingers before I can continue.

"Don't say it…not here. Let's go get some dinner…we have a lot of catching up to do." I consider protesting until I feel his fingers lace with mine. He leads me out to the sidewalk, avoiding the madness of the church and all the people in it. He pulls me into him and I smile. _As weird as this day has been, hell as weird as the last few years have been for us, I have a feeling things are gonna get a lot better from here on out._ I am reassured of this thought by a gentle kiss on my head.

**Alright well…That sucked! . please go easy on me. I like critique but I'm a sensitive soul! XD Love to all! R&R please**


End file.
